


Late Nights Start It All

by nappernotts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappernotts/pseuds/nappernotts
Summary: George can't sleep one night, and Dream helps him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Late Nights Start It All

Small, crystalline snowflakes fell outside George’s window, coating the soil in a white sheet. The world was silent. The streets were quiet, cars weren't out, technology wasn’t on, no noise could be heard. As expected though, as it was currently 2:43 in the morning.

George sighs, before pulling his covers closer to his chest, trying to warm himself up. He has been trying to fall asleep since 10 pm, yet right now, he was having no luck.

After a few more minutes, he sighs again and decides to get up for a glass of water. As soon as he removes his blankets, he finds himself shivering in the cold. Short sleeves probably weren’t the best thing to be wearing right then, but he shrugs. He’ll be back in a few minutes.

The pads of his feet hit the hardwood floor, making him jolt at the coldness. He stands up anyway and starts out of his room.

When he gets to the kitchen, he goes over and opens the cupboard by the microwave, and grabs a glass. Stepping over to the sink, he puts the glass under the faucet and turns it on. He shivers a bit while he waits for it to fill up.

When it’s done, he holds the glass to his lips and takes a sip, feeling less slightly parched afterward.

He’s halfway finished with it when he hears footsteps behind him. When he turns around, he’s met with Dream, wearing his signature green sweatshirt, though it appears to him to be yellow.

“What’re you doing up so late, George?” Dream asks, walking over to him to lean on the counter.

George finishes his water and places the glass in the sink. While taking his hand out, his forearm accidentally touches the rim of the sink, making him shudder. “I can’t sleep.”

Dream walks a bit closer to him. “Are you cold? Why aren’t you wearing something warmer?”

George shrugs and turns back around. “I thought I would only be a few minutes.”

The taller boy suddenly grabs the bottom of his sweatshirt and starts taking it off, making George flush and turn around. “Dream, what’re you doing?!”

He hears clothes ruffling for a few seconds, before Dream chuckles. “Relax, Georgie. I have a shirt on.” George turns around slowly, letting out a breath when he finds that the other does have a shirt on. “And I took it off for you. Here.”

George looks at the sweatshirt curiously. “What? Why?”

“You’re cold. Take it, idiot.” Dream tells him fondly, tossing it to him. He looks it over, before blushing a bit and slipping it on over his head.

It’s very warm, and a bit large on him. The sleeves cover his fingertips, and the bottom goes down to about his mid-thigh. “Th-thank you.”

Dream beams at him. “You’re welcome! Now, I’m gonna go back to my room. Make sure you get some sleep! Goodnight!” He turns around, waving from behind, and George watches him go down the hall.

George stays standing there for a minute. The hoodie smells like Dream, like his vanilla shampoo and that dumb axe body spray he uses and George hates to admit he loves it.

In a burst of confidence that could’ve only come from how late it is, he jogs over to Dreams room and knocks on the door. It opens a few seconds later.

“Hey? Is something wrong?” Dream asks.

“I, um…” George fiddles with his fingers. “I- since I can’t sleep I was wondering if… maybe I could sleep with you tonight? It- not in a weird way, I just remember when I was little, whenever I couldn’t sleep I would go to my mother's room and-”

“George!” Dream laughs while he says it. “That’s fine. Come in!” George walks in and closes the door behind him before he goes over to Dream's bed. The taller is already settling into bed.

George looks at the bed and sees that the space is pretty wide, so they probably won’t touch each other. Not that I don’t want to not touch Dream- that sounds weird.

He gets in the bed and under the covers, facing away from Dream, and he can feel the blonds presence behind him. It’s comforting, to say the least, and George can already feel his eyes drooping.

After a few minutes, when he’s almost asleep, Dream shifts a little. “...George?”

“Mm, yeah?” George mumbles.

“Can I like… hug you?” 

“What d’you mean? We’re in bed.”

“I mean like, cuddling.”

George’s face heats up and he turns around. “Wh-what?”

Dream smirks slightly upon seeing George’s face. “I’m cold, and you’ve got my hoodie. It’s only fair that we cuddle.”

George blushed harder. He was right though, it’s only fair for him to pay Dream back. “F-fine. But just for tonight!”

The taller beams and scoots closer to him, placing one hand behind George’s head and one on his waist.

George is now face to face with Dream's chest. To make himself more comfortable, he tentatively hides his face in Dream's chest. Dream tenses for a second before he relaxes, sighing contently. The air hits George’s head and he shivers a bit.

“Goodnight, Georgie.”

“Goodnight, Dream.”

With that, they both fall asleep. George dreams of blonde hair and tan skin, and sunshine and warmth.


End file.
